Beyond Convention
by ShellSueD
Summary: A series of one-shots that chronicle the relationship of Hector and Zip from "A Glimpse In Time".
1. The Manor-Hector

_JE owns the rights to anything familiar. Thanks to alix33 for the beta skills_

This is for T, K, M and Ybanormlmom and for all the rest of you who have publicly or privately let me know how much you enjoy my version of Hector and Zip.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Manor<strong>

**Hector POV**

The club was crowded and loud and just what I needed to shake off the last vestige of feelings I was holding on to for Ram. I'd seen him with more than his share of women so it wasn't like I didn't know he was straight, but I had a bad habit of wanting what I could never have. Tonight seemed like a good time to break that unhealthy inclination.

As I made my way through the throngs of people to the bar, I started scanning the room for a potential quick fuck. A lot of the time the teardrop tattoo on my cheek scared off anyone with interest but that wasn't going to be the case tonight.

From the looks I was getting, I wouldn't be leaving the club alone.

A brave but stupid suitor approached me before I got to the bar. "Let's dance," he said, seriously invading my personal space. He was too short for my tastes and so pasty white I thought he might never have seen daylight. I was also sure if a strong gust of wind were to rush through the bar it would sweep him away and dump him a mile down the road because he couldn't weigh more than a hundred pounds, soaking wet. I did manage not to break his hand when he suggestively laid it on my shoulder, but just barely.

I got an eyebrow lift from Pauly, the bartender who'd witnessed the exchange, when I finally made it up to the counter after successfully deterring the guy. Pauly knew what I liked and set a tumbler of vodka on the rocks, with a twist of lime, in front of me without me having to order. After a small nod in greeting, he left to attend to other patrons.

I cradled the glass in my hand as I turned my back on the bar and leaned against the wood to survey the array of dancers grinding together in a joint display of obvious foreplay. I recognized a lot of the regulars and saw one or two I could easily have whenever I was ready, but for now, I was enjoying the show and was content to watch.

In the second between the end of one song and the beginning of another, the crowd briefly parted and that's when I saw him.

I shouldn't have been surprised; sometimes I thought he must have figured out a way to place a tracker on me or my truck without detection because the number of times he showed up when I was here was too many to be entirely coincidental.

His eyes, those fucking amazing eyes, were already zeroed in on my presence as if drawn to me by an unseen force. He easily made his way through the people and headed in my direction. Multiple appreciative glances followed his progress across the dance floor but he kept his gaze locked with mine. I didn't know why, but I couldn't make myself look away.

Normally I didn't have any trouble ignoring him, but this time I watched every step he took to reach me. I heard a faint thumping noise as he got closer and actually glanced down at my chest when I realized it was my heart racing beneath my ribs. Had that happened before? I couldn't be sure.

By the time he got to the bar, I was finding it hard to keep my breathing even and when he flashed me that half grin, the one that highlighted the sexy as fuck dimple in his right cheek, I felt my cock respond in a very primal way. "Hey," he greeted casually, leaning close to be heard over the blaring music.

I didn't respond, I never do, and he didn't let it discourage him, _not yet anyway_. Pauly appeared out of thin air and asked him what he wanted to drink. "One of these," he replied, pointing to the vodka in my hand. I looked down at the glass and realized I'd yet to take a drink. I lifted it to my mouth and closed my eyes when the deliciously cold liquid hit my tongue. I loved that first taste and savored it a second before letting it glide down my throat.

When I let them open again, I found Zip's on mine and witnessed the normally light gold flecks turn a dark and sultry amber. My tongue darted out of its own volition and swiped at the hint of lime in the corner of my lip. His eyes widened slightly at the movement and I couldn't drag mine away from the heat I saw burning at their core. This was about the time I would walk away from him and find a different spot in the club where I couldn't feel his eyes on me. But I stayed where I was, held in place by the force of his stare.

Pauly arrived with Zip's drink and he took it without looking away from me. When the glass touched his full bottom lip and he tilted it up, letting the vodka spill into his mouth, I had the strong desire to find out what that mouth would feel like wrapped around my dick. As if he could read my thoughts openly, Zip flashed me all his teeth in a smile that suggested all I had to do was say the word.

I wanted to, _badly_, but I knew it was a terrible idea. He was too young and too pretty and the fact that we worked together was a huge deterrent. Everyone at the company knew I was gay but I was sure I was the only one there aware_ he_ was. If we started something it was bound to get out and I didn't want to deal with the bullshit.

It's why I rejected every advance he'd made over the past year, and there had been many, but he was relentless and I wondered, not for the first time, what the hell he saw in me. I downed the rest of my drink and ordered another, setting the empty glass on the bar. Zip lifted an eyebrow, watching me drink, and I tried not to stare at his neck while he swallowed his own. His skin looked soft there, in the hollow peeking out at the collar of his form-fitting t-shirt, and I bit the tip of my tongue to quell the urge I had to lean over and lick him in that spot.

Pauly set two full glasses in front of us and I caught the slight grin on his lips before he turned to another customer. Zip lifted his glass in sync with mine and surprised me by clinking them together. "Cheers," he said and purposely brushed his fingers against mine before pulling the glass away and tossing half the drink down his throat.

The erection was immediate and painful at his touch and I almost groaned aloud at the pressure against my zipper. I was in trouble here and needed to walk away before this got out of hand. I finished my vodka and slammed the glass on the bar. It drew a few eyes in our direction but Zip's were the only ones I saw.

He was staring openly, the heated gaze moving from my eyes to my lips and back again. The desire to kiss me was evident on his face and if I didn't go now I was going to let him. I pushed away from the bar and took a step before a strong hand latched onto my bicep, halting my getaway. Heat burned through his fingers and I could feel it all the way to my toes. Zip pulled me back until I was leaning against his body and a shiver slid down my spine when his warm breath drifted right into my ear. "Dance with me."

The vibration of his voice did nothing but make my dick harder and I knew if I had any chance of getting out of here I had to say no but I couldn't get my mouth to form the word. Zip must have taken my silence as an acquiesce because the next thing I knew, he was leading me to the dance floor.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. I'd never let him do this before. He asked me to dance every time we were here and I always blew him off, but tonight I'd lost the ability to speak in his presence. I'd never let him touch me before either, yet his hands were on my hips and his muscled chest was pressed into my back as we moved with the relentless beat of the music. I let his fingers slide to my abdomen, pulling my torso back against his while he pushed forward. We kept rhythm with the music and with each other until the song ended. He didn't let go when he put his mouth to my ear again. "I need a shot."

And then he was gone and I stood alone on the dance floor, mourning the loss of his touch. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Before I could figure that out and before I could make myself move he was back and standing in front of me holding two shot glasses. He held one out and I took it instinctively. Zip lifted his and I mirrored the movement without thinking. "To..._beginnings_," he said carefully and then threw the liquid into his mouth. I followed suit and found him smiling at me when I brought the glass down.

"Another?"

_No!_ That was what I wanted to say but my shoulder lifted instead and Zip disappeared, taking the glasses with him. He reappeared again with two more rounds and we quickly emptied them. Zip dropped the glasses onto a passing waiter's tray and then I found myself dancing with him again while his hands explored my abs, my hips and my arms. Between the margaritas I'd had at dinner with Stephanie and now all the vodka, I was nearly drunk, and that was the reason I was letting this seduction continue. At least that's what I kept telling myself, even as Zip took my hand and started pulling me toward the exit.

It was unbelievably hot outside and when he pushed open the door and the blast of warm air hit my skin, I had a brief moment of clarity. _This was a mistake_. I needed to go home and then I needed to find a different club to go to. Maybe one in New York. I didn't think he'd follow me all the way to New York.

"I'll follow you anywhere."

_Shit._ How much of that had I said out loud? I looked up at him and found his golden eyes glowing as feral as a cat's in the dim light of the moon above our heads. Zip spun me around until my back was pressing against the hard brick of the building. He leaned into me, holding me in place with his powerfully muscled chest and stared directly into my eyes. The challenge was clear. _Kiss me or make me leave. _

My heart thundered in my ears as he waited for me to decide. This was it, all I had to do was push him away and it would be over. I didn't need this in my life. I didn't need him or anyone and I wished he would leave me the fuck alone.

_"Hector."_ He breathed my name softly and my ultimate resolve crumbled into dust. I wrapped my hand around his neck and smashed our mouths together. His lips were soft, _so fucking soft_ and I easily lost myself in the velvety smoothness as he took over, coaxing, teasing and finally demanding a reaction.

And I gave him one - a hot, wet, deep mating of lips, teeth and tongues as he thoroughly devoured what I'd been denying him for so long. I countered every bold stroke and we soon found a rhythm where even our heartbeats seemed to synchronize.

The sensual assault was filling something in me that I hadn't realized was missing and I found myself never wanting it to end. Inevitably it had to and I almost whimpered in distress when Zip finally separated our mouths.

He touched his forehead to mine as he tried to catch a breath. _"Hector?"_ It was all he said but I knew what he was asking. I was going to regret it in the morning but right now I didn't care. I never wanted anything more in my life and for once I wasn't going to deny myself.

"Let's go," I said and for the first time tonight, maybe the first time in a long time, I took control. Grabbing his hand, I led him to my truck before I could talk myself out of it.


	2. The Manor - Zip

_JE owns the rights to anything familiar - thanks to alix33 for the beta skills_

_For M_

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Manor <strong>

** ZIP POV**

"All I'm saying is there must be something wrong with him if he's not already in love with you."

I rolled my eyes and put her on speaker phone so I could finish getting dressed. "I think you might be a little biased, Mom."

"Of course I am. I'm your mother; I already know you're perfect."

"Zyla is the perfect one." And right now I was silently cursing my perfect sister. Ever since she moved across the country to go to college, my Mother insisted on talking to me about my love life, or the lack of one, once a week. I slid on an old pair of jeans and then dug around in my closet for a shirt as she went on.

"She used to be until she decided to go to school all the way in California. There _are_ respectable colleges in New Jersey, you know."

I rolled my eyes again but at least she'd quit talking about Hector. I didn't even know why I told her about him. I knew what she was like when she thought someone was slighting her children.

"Do you want me to talk to him? He is obviously clueless and I'd be happy to buy him a few." Damn, I should have known she wouldn't be that easily distracted.

_"Mom,"_ I warned as I discovered a chocolate brown Armani t-shirt I hadn't worn in a while in the back of my closet. It was a little too tight but that might work to my advantage. I pulled it over my head and tried to end the torturous conversation with my Mother. "You do know this is why Zy moved three thousand miles away, right? Because you wouldn't stop sticking your nose in her business." I checked my hair in the mirror and ran my fingers through it. The summer sun had bleached a lot of it blonde and I thought it looked stupid but there wasn't anything I could do about it.

"She moved there because she thinks she'll meet Brad Pitt," my Mom countered and I had to laugh because she was probably right.

"I gotta go, Mom. I'll talk to you next week, okay?"

"Are you going dancing?"

I sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed to put on my boots. "Yes."

"Will he be there? I could go and convince him to get his head out of his ass about you."

_"Mom!"_

"Okay, okay," she relented. "I just worry that you..."

"Goodbye Mother," I cut her off, completely done with the inquisition.

"Good night, Zip," she sighed and finally disconnected.

My Mother meant well, she really did, but she was relentless and I was half afraid she'd end up cornering Hector someday and not let him go until he agreed to go out with me.

The sad part was the other half of me secretly hoped she would do exactly that. I'd been trying for over a year without any luck so maybe _she'd_ have some if I let her have a crack at him.

Hector is an enigma and I wanted nothing more than to unravel the puzzle. He has a reputation and I know the history that some of his tattoos suggest but I also know there is more to him than he lets anyone see.

He likes that people are afraid of him because it means they will keep their distance but I've seen him sometimes when he thinks no one is watching and there is a vulnerable side hidden under his rough exterior. _That's_ the Hector I want to get to know better.

No one notices that side of him, because he doesn't want them to, but mostly they just don't take the time to see past his lethal nature.

_But I do_. And I want to see more. Unfortunately he won't give me the time of day and I think I'm nearly ready to throw in the towel.

I was going to try one more time tonight at the Manor. He liked to dance as much as I did and more often than not, I found him at the club. The last time he'd been there with Stephanie and I ducked out before either of them saw me. I thought it would be safe tonight because I'd been in the garage when Ranger got back from wherever he'd disappeared to so I figured she'd be occupied for a while.

I grabbed my keys and my phone and headed out, most of me still holding out hope I might be able to break through Hector's seemingly impenetrable armor.

I scanned the parking lot when I arrived, looking for his truck. Just as I was about to declare failure, I spotted the black king cab in the shadow of the building at the back of the lot. I parked close by and turned off the car but had a moment of doubt before I could get out. _Did I really want to do this to myself again?_ A person could stand only so much rejection and I was about at my limit. Part of me knew this would be a futile effort at best so I sat behind the wheel, listening to the cooling engine tick for a good long while.

Was Hector worth the ache in my chest every time he turned me away? I touched the spot on my thigh where I'd impulsively branded his initial over a year ago and made a decision. _Yeah, he was worth it._ He was _more_ than worth it and if I could just get through one layer of his wall, I might be able to prove to him that I was worth it too.

I ran a hand through the mess of my hair one last time and then made my way into the club. A blast of techno beat hit my ears when I pulled open the door and I pushed my way through tightly packed bodies to get to the front. That's where I knew I'd find him and when the current song ended, the sea of people briefly parted and there he was, leaning against the bar holding a glass of vodka and looking sexy as hell.

The ice blue t-shirt hugged the lean muscles of his chest and shoulders and a pair of black jeans highlighted his slim thighs and hips. I knew there was a knife in the steel-toed boots he was wearing and there was probably a gun strapped to his ankle. The whole image turned me the fuck on.

My heart lurched in my chest when he met my gaze and then tried to thump right out of my rib cage when he didn't immediately turn away. He _always_ turned away but those heavily lashed, whiskey colored eyes held mine the entire way. When I finally reached him and he still hadn't looked away, I couldn't stop the smile as I leaned in close to be heard over the music. "Hey."

He didn't respond, but he never did, and I didn't let it discourage me. I didn't want my eyes to ever leave his face, but Pauly asked what I wanted so I turned away briefly to give him my order and when I looked back Hector had his eyes closed and was taking a healthy swallow of vodka. I watched the muscles in his neck working and felt my dick go immediately hard. When he opened his eyes I was staring into them and when his tongue darted out, I thought I was going to lose control completely.

Luckily my drink arrived, affording a small distraction but I didn't look away, _couldn't_ look away, not even as I took a drink. _Grey Goose, his favorite_. For the first time, _ever_, I saw clearly what was on his mind and I couldn't stop the smile because it was _me_. Hector wanted me. My pulse pounded in my ears. _Tell me, Hector. Say the word and I'll give you whatever you want._

But he didn't. Instead, he finished his drink and signaled for another. I followed suit, tipping the rest of the vodka down my throat and as soon as I was done, Pauly dropped two more in front us. I grabbed mine and before he could get his to his mouth I clinked them together and offered a quiet, "Cheers," deliberately touching his fingers with mine before pulling away and downing half the drink. I'd never done anything like that before, but since this was my last hurrah, I was throwing caution to the wind.

His gaze widened at the contact and then he quickly consumed his drink and slammed the empty glass on the bar, eyes flashing with anger even though his breathing was slightly erratic. Hector was as turned on as I was, I could tell. _What would he do if I kissed him right now?_ Probably slit my throat but that thought didn't stop me from staring at his lips. He pushed away from the bar, away from me, and I couldn't let him go. Snagging his arm, I pulled him back until he was flush against me. "Dance with me," I pleaded into his ear. I wasn't above begging but Hector didn't respond so I made a choice, hoping it was the right one.

I tugged him out onto the dance floor, half expecting him to rip away from my grasp, but he didn't and I found myself exactly where I'd been dying to be for what seemed like forever. I settled my fingers onto his hips and when he didn't pull away I pressed my chest to his back and let the rhythm of the music take over. When there was still no protest, I grew bolder, sliding my hand across his stomach, pulling him back as I pushed forward. It took all my self-control not to sink my teeth into his neck when he dropped his head back on my shoulder and when the song ended, I somehow found the strength not to spin him around and take his mouth in a brutal kiss.

I could hardly believe what was happening. It was way too good to be true and I had to test the theory. I told him I needed a shot and left him standing there while I went to the bar. My hands were shaking as I made my way through the crowd. He'd let me touch him and it was almost too much to handle. I managed to get the shots fairly quickly but I convinced myself he'd be long gone when I got back to the dance floor.

I had to blink a few times when I found him exactly where I'd left him. What was going on? _Did I finally break down the wall?_ It was probably best not to think about it. I held out a shot glass and he took it without a word. I didn't know what was happening but this felt like _something_ so I offered a toast. "To..._beginnings._"

We tossed the shots into our throats and I found myself smiling again. This was too fucking good to be true and I never wanted the night to end.

"Another?" I asked eagerly even though I expected a negative response. Hector shocked the shit out of me by lifting a shoulder. I went and got two more rounds, surprised again that he was still there when I returned. We quickly decimated the alcohol and usually I would be buzzed after all that but I was too keyed up, too thrilled and confused and surprised about what was happening so I didn't think the booze would ever hit my veins. After ditching the glasses I brought him against my body again, moving with the beat of the constant music. I grew bolder, gliding my fingers over his arms, over the ripped muscles of his abs and back to the narrow flare of his hips. His head tilted back against my shoulder, his eyes drifted closed and when his arms found their way up and slid backward around my neck I think I lost my mind.

My skin was buzzing, my cock was throbbing and I wanted him so badly I couldn't see straight. I grabbed his hand when the music stopped and led him towards the exit.

The suffocating summer heat tried to envelope us when I opened the door and Hector murmured something about me not following him to New York. It was the first words he said all night and they didn't make sense but I wanted to disabuse his incorrect assumption.

"I'll follow you anywhere."

His eyes widened at my declaration. I pulled him out of the doorway, spinning him until his back was pressed against the wall right next to the door. I leaned into him, holding him in place and stared directly into his eyes, trying to let him know it would have to be his choice. _Kiss me, Hector. Kiss me or make me leave._

He didn't move, frozen in my penetrating stare. I breathed his name, half plea half prayer and then his hand was on my neck and our mouths met in a furious kiss. I was sure I'd died and gone to heaven as I sucked in every stroke of his tongue with the urgency of long denied desire. I savored every soft moan, every pull of his fingers in my hair until only the need to breathe forced an end to the unbelievable miracle.

"Hector?" It was all I could say but I knew he'd understand. It would have to be his decision again. He knew what I wanted, what I _needed_ but I would walk away if that was his choice. I touched my forehead to his and waited.

"Let's go," he said and I think I could have wept with relief. He led me to his truck and drove us to a cheap motel a block away. I waited in the truck with my skin on fire while he secured a room and when were finally inside, he began stripping me slowly, methodically until I was bare before him.

_"Hector…"_

"I know," he said, cutting me off. _"I know."_

I didn't think he did, but right then it didn't matter. He was letting me in, maybe not all the way but it was a start, a _beginning _and although I knew he'd see it that way, I had all night to convince him it didn't have to also be an end.


	3. Falling Slowly - Hector

_JE owns the rights to anything familiar - thanks to alix33 for the beta skills_

To all the guest reviewers I cannot respond to personally, thank you for taking the time to leave a comment. I appreciate it greatly.

_Very minor smut warning_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Falling Slowly<strong>

**HECTOR POV**

I looked at Zip one last time before pulling my shirt down over my head. He was stretched out on his stomach, completely naked, and sound asleep. I tugged the sheet up over him so he wouldn't get cold and then fought every instinct I had to crawl back into bed with him. I knew I was a dick for leaving in the middle of the night but I had to get out; I had to get away from him and knew if I stayed a second longer I'd never leave.

Since we hooked up at the Manor a couple of weeks ago, he'd been unrelenting in his quest to get me to agree to go out with him. _On a date._ Like we were teenagers or something. I reluctantly agreed to _talk _about it, more than once, and we did. Well,_ he_ talked, trying to convince me for the hundredth time that we should be together – even though I'd done nothing but discourage him - if you can call ending up at a shitty motel and fucking his brains out discouraging. I don't even know how it happened. One minute we were in my truck, _talking_, and the next his mouth was on my neck and I was driving to the motel.

Zip was making me lose control and I needed to end this, immediately. Ditching him now was a start. I climbed into my truck and slid behind the wheel, yet when I remembered we'd left his car in the parking lot of a McDonald's in the Burg, I couldn't seem to make myself put the key in the ignition. I could clearly picture the look that would be on his face if he woke up and found me gone, knowing he'd have to call a cab to get back, and it made my stomach twist into a painful knot.

_Shit._ I didn't want this. I didn't want to be in a fucking relationship. What the hell is he thinking? I'm not worth all this. I'm not someone that anyone should ever want to be with beyond a quick, anonymous fuck. I'm a sick and damaged individual and Zip deserves way more than I could ever possibly give him.

I swore out loud before turning the engine over and backing out of the parking space. I drove about a block and then as if I didn't have any say in the matter, I yanked the wheel hard to left, making an illegal U-turn, and headed back_. Fucking Zip._ He had me all tangled up inside and it was making me crazy. I drove too fast and the tires squealed on the asphalt when I turned into the motel's lot. I pounded on the brakes, killed the motor and slammed the door closed after getting out.

I wasn't quiet when I had to pick the lock to get back into the room and the noise woke Zip. He lifted his chiseled torso from the bed and turned his head, regarding me over his shoulder with sleepy eyes.

"Where'd you go?" He asked with that stupid fucking half grin that never failed to make my heart skip a beat. It pissed me off and I threw my keys down on the scratched wooden table by the window and kicked the door closed.

"Damn you, Zip. _God damn you_. What the fuck are you doing to me?" He only lifted an inquisitive brow at my outburst and that just incensed me further. "Why do you even want this? You can have your pick of a million other men, so why the fuck are you so hell bent on having _me_?" I was breathing hard, my chest heaving, and I couldn't control it. I felt like I was going to come out of my skin.

Zip moved so fast I barely registered it had happened before he was in my face and crowding me against the door.

"Because I see you, Hector," he said softly, placing his palm on my chest, over my heart, "right here. No matter how much you try and hide_, I see you_. The guy in here, the one who is gentle and kind and incredibly smart, he makes my heart race whenever I see his face." Zip skimmed his hand along my chest and rubbed his fingers over the old gang tattoo peeking out of the collar of my shirt before trailing them up and doing the same to the skull inked over the knife scar on my neck.

"That guy mixed with this one," his hand found its way to my cheek and his thumb drifted over the tiny teardrop under my eye," the one you allow everyone to see, is a pretty irresistible combination."

He bent his head and touched his lips to mine. They were so soft that I thought I might come unglued. My throat started to clog with emotion I hadn't felt in a very long time and I could barely swallow. He was going to bring me to my knees, this fucking kid who could see right into the darkest part of my heart and still find the small flicker of light left in my soul.

"And the fact you fuck like a champion doesn't hurt either." He showed me his dimple with a quick grin and I couldn't stop the sudden burst of laughter. It was exactly what I needed right then and I tried not to think about how Zip seemed to _know _that. He kissed me again and then tugged at the hem of my shirt, lifting it up and peeling it off my body. "Come back to bed, Hector."

At that point I didn't think I could say no if my life depended on it. Zip reached for the waistband of my pants and undid the button while I kicked off my boots and tore the socks from my feet. When I was as naked as he was, we fell on the bed and I hovered over him, staring into the molten gold of his eyes. I wanted to say something, _anything_ that might let him know what his words meant to me but I couldn't find my voice so I lowered my mouth to his and kissed him until all our air ran out. That still wasn't enough so I moved from his mouth, burning a trail of kisses down his neck and over the smooth expanse of every muscle on his chest and abdomen.

His hand rubbed over the stubble I was letting grow out on my head when my mouth reached his right hip and his fingers flexed on my skull as he parted his thighs and let me drop between them.

My goal was to get to the bottom of his foot and start back up the other side but I was distracted by the small mark high on the inside of his right thigh. Last time we were together I vaguely remember thinking it was an unusual spot for a tattoo, yet hadn't paid much attention to it. Now I wanted to take the time to discover what it was. I used my palm to gently push his leg back, opening the gap wider. I ran my tongue over it once and bent closer for a better view. It looked like...it looked like the letter _H_. I froze in place and my breath stopped in my lungs_. Did he really have my initial branded on his thigh?_

I lifted my head and met Zip's eyes. He was embarrassed, even in the dim light of the room I could see the pink blush tinting his cheeks but he didn't look away. "I did it a long time ago," he admitted with a small shrug and when I could only lift an eyebrow he nervously laughed saying, "I'm not sure if that makes this better or worse."

I dropped my gaze for another look and then skimmed my thumb over it. It was done with surprisingly intricate scroll work, the detail sharp and clean, _and_ _it was my fucking initial_. I bent my head for another taste and then another and when I nuzzled my cheek against it, Zip made an erotic noise in the back of his throat that turned my dick to stone. I crawled up his body and lowered on top of him until every part of us was touching. "It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen," I allowed before covering his mouth with mine.

The next few hours passed in a haze of sexual bliss that left us both beyond the point of exhaustion. I fell asleep sometime before dawn with my head resting on Zip's shoulder and my arm draped across his stomach.

I was in the same spot at nearly nine in the morning when I opened my eyes and peered at the bedside clock. I was supposed to meet Stephanie for breakfast at ten and wondered if I'd get the third degree if I cancelled on her.

Of course I would, it's Stephanie.

Zip was snoring softly and I did my best to not disturb him when I extracted myself from his arms. He didn't move, not even when I accidentally kicked the leg of the night stand and let out a string of curses.

I hit the bathroom and turned on the shower, taking care of other business while the water got hot.

As soon as the room was filled with steam I yanked back the curtain and stepped into the spray, pulling it closed behind me. The water pressure was strong and felt good on my overtaxed muscles. I lathered up a wash cloth just as Zip filled the tub behind me with his unmistakable presence. His lips found my neck and I tilted my head so he could have better access even as I said, "What are you doing?"

"Thought you might need some help," he murmured in my ear before licking the inside rim.

I let out a laugh. "I've been showering by myself for a while now; I think I can handle it."

"Hmmm." Zip's skeptical response was followed by his fingers removing the wash cloth from my hand. He ran it up my arm and over my shoulder, across my deltoid muscle until he stopped in the center of my spine, pressing it right between my shoulder blades. "What about this spot? I don't think you can reach here on your own." He trailed the cloth up and down my spine in slow circles and my cock swelled with every single one. "I don't think you can reach _any_ of these spots so you definitely need my help."

He alternated strokes of the wash cloth with swipes of his tongue on the back of my neck and shoulders until I thought I would die from the stimulation. When he dropped all pretenses of helping and let the cloth fall to the bottom of the tub, replacing it with his bare fingers, I thought I was going to come without him even touching my dick.

Pressing me into the tiled wall of the shower, he plastered his front to my back and slid his soapy hands down my arms. "Have dinner with me," he said directly into my ear.

My first instinct was to say no, that was always the first word that formed in my brain but I stopped myself from uttering it by biting my tongue. "When?" I eventually asked, a little proud of myself for not instantly denying him.

"Tonight," he replied and kissed my neck while his fingers flexed into my hips.

My stomach dropped a little as I remembered my schedule. I was going to have to say no after all. "I can't. I'm working the next few nights."

Zip was quiet, although that might have been because he was kissing his way down my back and not because he was upset.

"Will you tell me when you're free?" He finally asked, grazing his substantial erection across my hip.

"Yes," I breathed as his teeth sunk into the junction of my neck where it meets my shoulder.

"Good," he said before yanking my hips back and impaling himself inside me with a thrust so powerful it took my breath away.

An hour later, I dropped him off at his car, promising again that I would let him know when I had a break in my schedule and I was only ten minutes late when I walked into the diner to meet Stephanie.

"They're out of blueberry muffins," she said without preamble as I slid into the booth across from her. "What kind of breakfast place runs out of muffins? Do you want pancakes instead?"

Truthfully I wasn't even hungry but Steph didn't like to eat alone so I told her pancakes sounded good.

Our waitress arrived looking seriously put-upon and I wondered how much grief she'd gotten about the muffins. Stephanie ordered for both of us before leveling me with a knowing look.

"What?" I asked and took a sip of the scalding hot coffee that was placed in front of me.

"You got laid," she stated with a sly smile.

"So did you," I pointed out and she laughed.

"I'm married to Ranger, it's a daily occurrence."

"Excellent point," I conceded and drank some more caffeine.

She leaned forward, curling her hands around her mug like she was cold and said, "It was Zip, right? Please tell me it was Zip."

Sometimes I thought Stephanie was more focused on getting me to go out with him than Zip was. She was staring at me with such a hopeful look that I almost wanted to lie to her just to see if she'd try to strangle me in the middle of the diner.

"It was Zip," I allowed, maybe a little afraid to push her off the deep end.

"Did you guys talk?"

Our waitress returned with blueberry pancakes before I could respond and Stephanie was temporarily sidetracked by the gallon of syrup she poured over the stack. After stuffing a bite in her mouth, she chewed and washed it down with some coffee and then said, "Well?"

"I wasn't really in a chatty mood last night."

_"Hector,"_ she warned and rolled her eyes while taking another bite of pancake. I took the opportunity to start in on my own plate, the delicious scent finally making my stomach take notice.

Stephanie devoured the entire contents of hers in a matter of minutes and when she was done, she leaned back in the booth and pushed a stray hair off her cheek. "He did ask again, didn't he? Or did you do enough dick distraction to make him forget?"

I almost spit out the sip of coffee I'd just taken. "Dick distraction?"

"That's a thing, isn't it? I think that's a thing; Ranger does it to me all the time."

I let out a laugh. "I bet he does. Works too, doesn't it?"

She cocked an annoyed eyebrow but couldn't contradict me_. Dick distraction._ I'd have to tell Zip that one.

Whoa...wait. _Where did that come from?_ I didn't think like that. It was dangerous to be thinking like that about him.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to open up a little bit. Have a meal with the man, ask him some questions, and maybe learn something about him besides what size condom fits him."

That got her a double eyebrow raise.

"I'm nagging, aren't I?" She asked with a small grimace.

"A little bit, yeah."

"Crap. I probably sound like my mother." The thought seemed to horrify her. "Do I sound like my mother?"

"Somehow I can't imagine Helen Plum bringing up dick distractions or condom sizes."

Stephanie laughed and finished off her coffee. "True. Grandma would though."

"It actually scares me to think about the things your Grandma would talk about."

"That scares everyone, especially my mother."

"Can't blame her there." I took one last bite of pancake and pushed my plate away. I had no idea how Steph consumed all of that. I couldn't even finish half.

"I'm sorry for nagging you about Zip...I just want you to be happy, Hec, and it seems like this might be an opportunity."

She was right, it was an opportunity, I just wasn't sure happiness would be at the end of it. And yet I found myself hoping she was right. Stephanie glanced at her watch. "Shit, I gotta go. I'm supposed to meet Tank on the gun range in twenty minutes." I lifted an eyebrow. Steph hated the gun range.

"Lula wants a lesson," she explained as she slid out of the booth, "and Tank refused unless I was there to mediate."

"Sounds reasonable to me," I told her. For, Tank anyway. You couldn't pay me enough money to try and teach Lula how to wield a firearm properly.

"I just hope she doesn't shoot him before I get there."

"Maybe get out the Kevlar," I advised, only partially kidding.

"I love you," she told me with an another eye roll. "I'll see you later and think about what I said, okay?

"Which part? The dicks or the condoms?"

"I hope Zip likes your smart mouth." She left me with that parting thought and I followed her out a few minutes later wondering if he even knew I had a smart mouth. I'd done a lot of things with that mouth, but most of them didn't involve words. The truth of Stephanie's statement hit me when I was in my truck. I really didn't know much more than the size of his cock and the many ways he could torture me with his tongue.

What had an even bigger impact on my psyche was the fact that I actually _wanted _to know more. I wanted to know _everything_. His words from the night before came flooding back to me. _I see you, Hector. I see you, right here. _No one ever had before, with the exception of Stephanie, and there was a good chance no one ever would again. I'd never met anyone quite like Zip and really didn't want to lose the chance he was giving me.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled to the bottom of my Rangeman contact list where I found his number. I hit the button to call him before I could talk myself out of it. He picked it up on the second ring, with a surprised, "Hey."

"Are you working today?" I asked.

"No," he replied slowly. "Why?"

"I could use an extra pair of hands for a rewiring job in Princeton." I didn't need the help and actually preferred to work alone, but I was going with it.

There was a pause before he said, "Okay, what time?"

"Can you be ready at four?"

"Sure."

"I'll pick you up in the garage...and maybe we can grab something to eat after, before the next job."

There was another pause, this one longer and then Zip finally said, "Sounds like a plan." I could hear the smile in his voice and when I disconnected the call, I was smiling too.


	4. All In - Zip

**All In**

**Zip POV**

* * *

><p>I knew by the look on Ranger's face as he strode across the garage that my already shitty day was about to get worse. Half the time I didn't think the boss was aware of my existence, but right now his hard gaze was focused directly on me and I was frantically trying to figure out what I'd done to piss him off.<p>

"Zip, with me," he barked as he veered toward the Cayenne and I shot Woody a desperate look, silently begging my partner for help. Woody only shrugged and I flipped him the bird before trailing after Ranger who was already behind the wheel of his Porsche, waiting on me.

I took a breath before opening the door and sliding into the passenger seat. I didn't know why he was upset but I did know whatever it was would result in a session on the mats. It wouldn't be the first time but I was still dreading it. The last time I'd fucked up he'd paired me with Tank and my shoulder throbbed for a whole week after.

"What happened to your phones?" Ranger asked as soon as my door was closed. "Control has been trying to reach you and Woody for twenty minutes." He shifted the lever to put the car in reverse and backed out of the space.

At least I knew why he was ticked.

"Sorry," I automatically apologized. "The FTA we apprehended had a thing for baseball bats. He must have had over a hundred in his place and when we went in after him, he started swinging. Our phones didn't make it." And I was sure my entire right leg would be one big bruise by morning, but I left that part out. Ranger didn't tolerate whining.

"Injuries?"

I rubbed absently at the knot in my thigh. "No, we're okay."

"Good." Ranger hit a button on the console and a second later I heard Rodriguez through the speakers.

"What's up, bossman?"

"I need you to order backup phones for everyone on staff. Get them here by Friday."

"Copy that."

Ranger disconnected the call as we turned out of the garage onto Haywood. I opened my mouth to apologize again about the phones but he stopped the words and the breath in my lungs.

"There was a problem with the job over in South Pointe."

_Hector._ Hector was on that team. I couldn't breathe, couldn't even think.

"We don't know much yet but there are some injuries. I tagged you because Bobby needs help."

I knew I was supposed to be professional and not let personal feelings affect my ability to do the job but that was proving difficult for me. "Wh-Who?" I managed to stutter out and Ranger cut his eyes to me once before focusing back on the road.

"I don't have that information yet." He paused and I watched his fingers flex on the steering wheel before he continued. "Can you handle this?"

I could if Hector wasn't hurt. Obviously I wasn't about to say that out loud, although Ranger probably knew that's what I was thinking. His mind reading abilities were legendary. "I…I haven't taken my final exam yet so I'm not certified…."

I was the first to volunteer when the announcement went up that Rangeman was recruiting for a second EMT on staff. I'd wanted to be an EMT for a long time and had been saving money for two years to pay for the classes so it was an extra bonus when Rangeman ended up footing the bill. I just didn't think I'd be utilizing my new skills this soon.

"That's not what I asked," Ranger said curtly as he took the next turn at too high a speed. I grabbed onto the grip bar over the window.

"Yes, I can handle it," I amended hoping to God it was true. I started an internal chant that I kept up the rest of the ride to South Pointe. _Let Hector be okay, let Hector be okay, let Hector be okay._

"Bobby was with the team so he's already on site with his kit. I have another in the back. Because we weren't really supposed to be there we are trying to keep it quiet and haven't called in the police or emergency services yet, but it might be necessary. I'll need you and Bobby to assess that after you get on scene.

"Yeah, okay," I replied, trying to concentrate on what he was saying and not let my mind conjure all the bad things that could be waiting for us.

Ranger was quiet the rest of the way and when we arrived at South Pointe, he surprised me be by saying, "Hector's happy." He turned to me and held my gaze. "I know that has a lot to do with you and I hope it continues."

And then he was out of the car before I could even form a response. I might be wrong, but it sounded like a compliment…and also maybe a subtle threat. He didn't have anything to worry about, at least not on my side. I was doing everything I could to keep Hector happy and had no intention of ever stopping.

After I gathered my senses and steeled myself for what I might find when I got on scene, I grabbed the bag out of the back and ran to catch up with Ranger, trying really hard not to limp.

The scent of congealing blood hit my nose the second we were inside. There was no mistaking the coppery smell. By the strength of it, copious amounts had been spilled inside of the building. I kept close to Ranger's back as we made our way down a narrow hallway. He had his gun out and I followed suit, really hoping we didn't have to use them.

The first words I heard when we rounded the final corner were uttered by Lester and they inexplicably made me smile. "_Fuck_. My wife is going to kill me. She hates it when I get shot."

Ranger holstered his weapon and looked at me over his shoulder. "Coordinate with Bobby about the best way to help. I need to find Ram." He disappeared quickly into the room that was filled with the Rangeman team that had been in place and a bunch of people that had apparently tried to ambush them. There was blood everywhere.

Ram had been the team leader and I caught a glimpse of him in a corner, holding a towel to his head while Ranger headed in that direction. I had my orders and was making my way to Bobby's solid frame but my eyes were scanning every crevice for Hector along the way.

"Thank Christ," Bobby breathed when I reached his side. He was attempting to stop the bleeding of an obvious knife wound on Vince's right forearm. "Hold this in place," he demanded, grabbing my hand and pressing it over the towel on Vince's arm.

I applied pressure while Bobby unfurled some duct tape. "What the hell happened?" I asked as I discreetly kept searching for Hector.

"We were fucking attacked," Vince ground out through clenched teeth as Bobby stretched the tape across the towel. I helped him get it securely in place and Bobby picked up the story. "That will do till we get back," he told Vince. "You'll need stitches but I'll handle it later."

"It was an ambush," Bobby told me as he peeled off his bloody gloves and immediately reached for a new pair. "The majority of the injuries are the bad guys and a couple of the permanent variety but some of our team took some hits. I handled the most serious first but there are still some relatively minor ones that need attention. Start over there," he instructed, pointing to where I'd seen Ram.

I headed in that direction and patched up a bullet graze and a superficial knife wound along the way. I found Manny on the floor, holding his head, but as far as I could tell he only had a mild concussion. I was almost to the corner where Ranger and Ram were talking quietly when I spotted Hector. He was alive and conscious but the splatter of blood on his face and the spreading wet stain of it on his right thigh made me flat out run the rest of the way to him.

"What happened to your leg?" He asked me casually, like he wasn't leaning against a wall and dripping blood onto the floor.

"What are you talking about? And how bad is it?" I pointed to the tear in his pant leg that looked like it was made by a serrated knife. I was so grateful to find him alive and upright that it was taking everything I had not to yank him into my arms.

"You're limping," he observed, avoiding my other question.

"It's nothing. Has Bobby looked at this?" I slid on a fresh pair of gloves and kneeled at his side, peeling away the shredded pieces of his pants so I could see the wound. It was long, and deep and bleeding profusely.

"No," he replied. "It's fine."

I'd known he would say that and let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's not, actually," I let him know as I grabbed a couple of small towels from my kit. "It's deep and it needs to be stitched." I pressed the towels over it and looked up into his heavily lashed eyes. "I won't bother asking how much pain you're in."

A tiny smile turned up the corners of his mouth. Hector had an unusually high tolerance for pain and I would be surprised if he was feeling it at all. "It's fine," he said again and then he briefly touched my cheek. It was so fast I would have missed it if I hadn't been paying attention. "Go," he told me, "I'm sure there are others in worse shape than me."

With the exception of Stephanie and Ranger no one else was aware we'd been seeing each other the past couple of months and I know that he was just trying to keep it that way but there was no way in hell I was leaving his side. "You at least need to let me get this compress secured so you stop losing blood," I suggested reasonably. "I can stitch it when we get back to Rangeman."

_"Zip."_ The tone was a warning but I really didn't care.

"It's bad, Hector. And you're as white as a sheet so I know you've already lost too much blood. You probably need to go the hospital."

"I'm not going to the fucking hospital. Leave it alone." His eyes were hard and unyielding but I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Then stop being an asshole and let me fix it." I was louder than I'd intended to be and it drew unwanted attention. Hector's eyes narrowed when Ranger began heading our way.

He gave each of us a pointed look before demanding to see Hector's wound. "Even I can tell this needs attention, Hector." Ranger confirmed my diagnosis but before I could start feeling smug, he called me out on my own leg issues. "And you need to get off your leg and get some ice on it." Hector lifted an accusing eyebrow while Ranger looked around at the rest of the room.

"I don't think there is anything else you can do here," he said after a quick visual scan. "Take my car and get out of here. I don't want to see either of you for forty eight hours." He handed me the keys to his Porsche and leveled Hector with a patented stare. "There better be stitches in your leg before the night is over."

With that Ranger left us alone and I watched him walk across the room to find Bobby.

"Well?" I said, looking back up at the man that I was undeniably in love with. "Are we following orders or are you going to continue being a prick?"

Hector stared at me for a full minute before finally conceding. "Do what you have to do." He gestured to my hands still holding the towels in place on his leg.

I secured the compress and we managed to get out of the building without too much difficulty. I'm sure we made quite the sight, both hobbling together out to the car but no one seemed notice. I suspected Ranger had something to do with that.

I helped him climb into the passenger seat and when I slid behind the wheel and reached for the seatbelt, I was stopped by his hands yanking me across the console. He pressed his mouth to mine and proceeded to melt my brain with a blistering kiss.

After he separated our lips and let me settle back into the seat I turned over the engine but didn't back out of the space.

I turned, meeting his eyes, and told him what I'd wanted to say for a long time. "I'm all in with you, you know that, right? The good, the bad, the ugly, I don't care because I'm all in. I love you."

I didn't expect him to say it back, in fact I knew he wouldn't but I needed him to know. We had dangerous, high risks jobs and if something ever did happen to either of us I needed him to know that. I put the car in gear and was a block down the road before Hector gently took my hand and lifted it to his mouth so he could press a soft kiss to the center of my palm. "Tell me about your leg", he said and I was smiling when I began the tale of the skip with the baseball bat collection.


	5. Bullet Wounds - Hector

JE Owns the rights to anything familiar - all mistakes are mine.

I've been a little short on time so if I haven't responded to your terrific comments, please know I have read them and appreciate each and every one.

_**For Margaret, who may love Hector and Zip even more than I do. ;)**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bullet Wounds<strong>

**Hector POV**

"I can't apologize any more, Hector, and you know you would have done the same thing."

That was probably true but I was still pissed off. He knows how much I hate hospitals.

"I couldn't dig a bullet out of your arm in the middle of the street…are you really not going to talk to me?"

He_ could_ have, he just chose not to. Now there are police reports to be filled out and statements to be made and I'm in a _fucking hospital_. I haven't been in one since Zip took a bullet on the job and I hoped to never have to be in one again, but here we were. I know he's fine but since we walked in the door I can't stop seeing him unconscious and white as death with that bandage on his neck. It's making me nauseated and I want to get the hell out.

"Ranger gave the order," he went on and that snapped my head up. "Stephanie agreed with him, by the way."

Bringing Steph into it was a low blow. He knew I couldn't say no to her. "Is she okay?" I asked, speaking for the first time since we arrived.

"She's fine," he assured me with obvious relief that I'd finally ended the silent treatment. "And the lunatic with the stolen gun has been arrested. _Again._"

Stephanie, by proxy, was the reason all this shit went down, but I wasn't mad at her. She was just filling in at Vinnie's while Lula got the fat sucked out of her thighs, which was the answer I'd received when I made the mistake of asking, so really I should be pissed at _Lula_ for the bullet wound.

Unfortunately, Zip has been at the business end of my temper since he said he was taking me home and then drove me to the hospital. "At least something good came out of this shitshow. How long before we can get out of here?"

Zip grimaced and I rubbed at the headache starting to develop at my temples."Costanza is on his way here for our statements."

Great._ Just fucking great._ I leaned back in the chair and inspected the bandage on my shoulder. It didn't hurt yet but I knew it would ache later. I didn't have a choice when I saw what was about to happen. I moved in front of Stephanie and turned into her, taking the round in the meaty part of my shoulder. It was a small caliber weapon so I knew the damage would be minimal but that was preferable to Steph getting shot.

"Can you at least get me a new shirt? There are some in the back of my truck." An enthusiastic nurse had cut off the one I'd been wearing and I felt awkward sitting around without one.

Zip gave me a raised eyebrow. "Will you still be here when I get back?"

It was a reasonable question because all I wanted to do was sneak out the first exit I saw but I nodded my assurances and Zip took off for my truck. He came back so quickly I was sure he'd run the whole way and I slipped the shirt over my head while we waited in silence for the cops to arrive and release me from hell.

Another hour passed before we were done and I signed myself out of the hospital so we could leave. I still wasn't in a talking mood until Zip dropped a bombshell on me during the drive to Rangeman. "Let's move in together."

I'd been an asshole for the past few hours and had barely said two words to him and he thought _now_ was a good time to bring up living together? _What the hell?__  
><em>  
>"Are you insane?" I countered incredulously.<p>

"Obviously, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

I laughed out loud. _How does he always know what to say to diffuse my brain?_ "You want to live together?" He cut his gaze to me as he turned onto Haywood and though he was grinning, his eyes were serious.

"We pretty much are already, so why not make it official?"

"How are we already?"

"When was the last time we slept apart?" He shot back and I had to think about it. When I came up with the answer, I will admit to being surprised at the passage of time. A week before he'd been shot was the last time we didn't spend the night together and that was over three months ago.

"You are either at my place or I am at yours and I don't see that changing any time soon, do you?"  
><em><br>__Try never. _ "You didn't freak out today," I commented, changing the subject. He doesn't normally handle it well if I get hurt, and I know exactly how that feels.

"That's because I saw what you were going to do and knew it wouldn't be that bad."

"And yet you still took me to the hospital." Zip gave me an excellent version of a Stephanie eye roll as the gate opened into the underground garage of Rangeman Enterprises.

"You're gonna have to let that one go, Hec." He killed the engine and turned his golden eyes to me. I reached out and brushed my thumb over the pink and bumpy scar of the wound still healing on his neck.

"That is sometimes easier said than done, mi amor." I wasn't mad anymore; how could I be when he looks at me that way?

"I know," he agreed and covered my hand with his, pressing them both into his neck. "We have dangerous jobs. Maybe we should think about a career change. I don't think anyone at the button factory gets shot or stabbed on a regular basis. Steph's Mom says they're hiring right now."

I found myself laughing again and then Zip's lips were on mine in a gentle kiss. "I hate when you get hurt."

"Me too," I told him. "Let's go upstairs."

"My place or yours?" He asked as we made our way to the elevator.

"According to you it doesn't matter." The door slid open and we rode the car to the 4th floor, ending up at my place since it was the closest to the elevator.

We ate some leftover Chinese for dinner and Zip fell asleep with his head in my lap while we watched some mindless television show. I let him sleep for a while but knowing we'd both be more comfortable in our bed, I coaxed him that way and he went under again as soon as his head hit the pillow.

I wished I could have joined him but I couldn't turn off my mind. I kept thinking about his comment on the drive home. We did practically cohabitate already so why not? Because it was a full and undeniable commitment, that's why, and I wasn't a commitment kind of guy. _Except as much as I want to deny it, I've been committed to Zip since the first time he touched me._

Rolling over on my side, I propped my head up in my palm and stared down at his peaceful face. He looked even younger when he was sleeping and for a second I let past doubts surface. _Too old, too stubborn, too broken…_

"I can almost hear your brain spinning," Zip mumbled into his pillow, "what's keeping you up? Shoulder hurt?"

A smile formed without my consent at the drowsy quality of his deep voice. Even half asleep he's still attuned to me completely and it immediately vanquished my wavering confidence. If this man, who loved me in spite of my many, _many_ flaws, wanted to live with me then I was going to make it happen.

"A little. I'm going to the living room so I don't keep you up."

"Nope," Zip said and reached for me, dragging me into his embrace. He settled his face in the crook of my neck and kissed me there before falling back into a deep sleep.

I managed to doze for a while, in the comfort of his arms, but slipped out of bed at just after five in the morning. I was going to take care of our living arrangements and with any luck I'd be able to do it quickly.

And luck turned out to be on my side. Ranger was sparing with Cal when I entered the gym and from the bruise forming on Cal's clavicle, they were probably just about done. No one else was in the room so when Ranger landed the final blow that had Cal raising his hand in surrender, we had some relative privacy.

Cal gave me a nod on his way to the locker room and Ranger set his dark eyes on me while he ran a towel over his head. "You want to go a round?" He asked with a grin, knowing I only got in that ring as a punishment.

"Absolutely not. But I would like a minute, if you have one to spare."

He grabbed a Gatorade out of the fridge and gestured to the benches that lined the boxing ring. "How's your shoulder?" Ranger inquired as we took a seat.

"Just a scratch. It'll be fine in a couple of days."

"That's what I told Stephanie when she demanded I send you to the hospital. I kept her from going though, knowing you'd hate it if she were there too. Did Zip survive the deception?"

There was a tiny tilt to his lips as he lifted the bottle to his mouth.

"He'll live," I allowed, not able to stop the smile.

"Good to hear. Now, what's on your mind?"

I could always count on Ranger to get right down to business.

"Is the renovation of apartment twelve complete?"

"_Shit,"_ Ranger said which made both my eyebrows rise in surprise. "I'm going to owe Steph another twenty."

_What the hell is he talking about? _ "Do I want to know what that means?"

"She bet me that you and Zip would be living together by the end of the month." He turned to me fully when I didn't respond. "That _is_ why you're asking about the apartment, right?"

"Yeah," I finally said. "Although now I'm not sure if I should be offended that you were betting against me."

Ranger laughed and finished his drink. He was in a really good mood and since he rarely showed that side of himself, I couldn't help but join in. "So we can have the apartment?"

"Shit, Hector. Both you and Zip have now taken a bullet for my wife. I'll buy you a fucking house if you want one."

"I think the apartment will do," I said with another laugh. "But I'll keep that in mind the next time I back her up on a capture."

"I'll let Rodriguez know and he'll take care of the details. You can move in immediately. Let me know if you want help and I'll get a team together." With that he headed for the exit and I tossed out my thanks before he made it out the door.

"You're the one who deserves the gratitude, hermano."

He left me alone and I didn't waste any time. I found Rodriguez already in his office and Ranger must have called him the second he left the gym because he already had the transfer paperwork started and was handing me a key fob by the end of our short conversation.

When I was walking out, he surprised me with this statement, "You and Zip are good together. I'm happy for you."

I could only nod as I left, a little taken aback at the sentiment. Zip and I hadn't exactly been hiding our relationship lately, but I didn't really think anyone noticed until Rodriguez said that. I appreciated the support since I knew there were probably going to be a few that weren't okay with it.

I went to the kitchen and got some of Ella's freshly brewed coffee for Zip and then headed back downstairs.

He was still sleeping when I entered the bedroom so I waved the cup of coffee in front of his nose a couple of times until he opened his eyes.

"Is that Ella's?" He wanted to know as he reached for the cup.

"Yep." I handed it over. "Drink it quick, we have moving to do."

Zip took a couple sips before what I said registered in his sleep addled brain. "What?"

"We're moving into the two bedroom apartment down the hall. I want to be done by lunch so drink up."

The blank expression on his face made me smile. "Are you serious?"

"I'm always serious."

Zip set his mug on the nightstand and I found myself being dragged into the bed by the collar of my shirt.

"I love you," he told me between kisses.

"I know."

"We're really going to live together?"

"Only if you stop kissing me long enough for us to move our stuff."

He kissed me again and then said, "Is it furnished already?"

"Yes, and painted. The renovations were finished last week."

His dexterous hands found their way up and under my shirt. "Then I think we should take a few minutes to say goodbye to this bed." He yanked off my shirt and attached his mouth to the bare skin of my chest.

The only thing I could argue about was the time. The bed deserved more than a few minutes for a proper sendoff.


	6. Dinner With Friends - Zip

_JE owns the rights to anything familiar. Mistakes are all mine and many apologies for those_

_Many thanks for all the reviews, the favorites and the follows of this story. It brightens my day._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dinner with Friends<strong>

**Zip POV**

I was halfway through getting undressed when Stephanie called. In an excellent distraction technique, Hector put his mouth on my naked chest just as I answered the phone and kissed his way down my torso. His skilled tongue knew every spot that made me moan, made me hard and that made me beg him to fuck me and if he didn't stop, Steph was going to hear more than she ever wanted to.

I bit the inside of my cheek when he reached the spot just below my rib cage and breathed out, "Umm, what?"

"Dinner," Stephanie repeated. "He'll agree if you ask him," she assured me. _Right._ She wanted me to convince Hector to have dinner at her and Ranger's house out in Princeton.

The man in question was now working on the button and zipper of my jeans. I don't know how, but I managed to say, "You know he's not a fan of that kind of stuff, Steph." My pants came down and he took me deep in his mouth.

"_Come on_, Zip," Steph whined and I would be coming alright but not the way she wanted. Hector did a thing with his tongue that made me suck in a sharp breath.

"I'll try," I said quickly and then, "I gotta go." I killed the call and tossed my phone into the chair next to the bed."Do that again," I demanded and he happily obliged. It was a long time later, when I was lying sated in Hector's arms, that I even remembered she had called.

"Steph wants us to come to dinner tomorrow night at the Batcave." I kissed his neck and skimmed my palm over his Phoenix tattoo. Hector wasn't easily distracted but I'd discovered a few things in our time together that held his attention and he had a difficult time concentrating on anything else when I used my fingers, or my tongue, to trace that bird.

"Mmm," he murmured and covered my hand with his, holding it in place directly over the center of the flames at the base of the tail. "What time?"

He must be more relaxed than I thought. "Seven."

"Okay." He rubbed his thumb over mine and moved our hands further down his body.

"That's it? Usually Stephanie has to beg and plead and threaten."

"Zip?"

"Yeah?"

"I really don't want to talk about Steph or dinner or _anything _other than what I want you to do to my cock right now."

Well, okay then; I knew when to shut up the hell up.

Hector was gone most of the rest of the next day and I hadn't brought up dinner again so when six o'clock rolled around and I hadn't heard from him I thought maybe he forgot. I was just about to call and find out when the phone rang, but it was our dinner host and not him.

"Has he tried to get out of it yet?" Stephanie wanted to know after my greeting.

"No, but he still has time."

"Hah hah. No he doesn't; it's too late now! Oh and don't bring anything, okay? I've got it covered."

That immediately made me suspicious. Stephanie rarely had everything covered, when it came to dinner anyway. "You aren't doing anything crazy are you?" I asked warily. "You know how Hector gets…."

"Yeah, I know," she cut me off, "and nothing crazy, I promise." Stephanie blew out a sigh and then I heard someone talking in the background that made me choke on the sip of water I'd just taken.

"Steph…was that my Mom?"

"Don't freak out," she said, which put me right into freak out mode. "I know how much he likes your Mom's enchiladas so I called and asked if she would make them. She's not staying…although she's more than welcome if…"

"_No_," I interjected, probably with a little more force than necessary. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what else did you do?"

"Well…"

"_Stephanie."_ She knows, and probably better than I do, that Hector refuses to celebrate his birthday and gets downright homicidal when it's even brought up.

"Just a Tres Leche cake."

I ran a hand through my hair and let out a mini growl of frustration. "He's going to see right through all of it."

"Probably, but we won't mention anything. It's only dinner and dessert; just because we're serving his favorite things shouldn't be an indicator of anything."

I snorted out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, okay, but you're not the one who has to go back home with him after the birthday dinner trying not to be a birthday dinner. You do know he sleeps with a switchblade under his pillow, right?"

"Are you afraid of Hector, Zip?" She teased.

God, she could be infuriating, but I loved her. "Does Ranger know what you're doing?"

"He knows we're having dinner…why? Are you gonna tattle on me?"

"I'm thinking about it," I warned.

Stephanie laughed in my ear. "No you're not. You're more afraid of Ranger than you are of Hector. See you soon!" And then she hung up on me. _Crazy_-_ass_ _woman_.

Hector walked in a second later and I was still holding the phone. He had a bottle of wine in one hand and take-out from Kabuki's in the other.

"Did you forget about Steph's?" I asked after he thoroughly kissed me hello.

"No. This is for later. You're going to need the fuel," he told me suggestively. "And the wine is for Ranger."

I picked up the bottle he'd set on the counter. "This is the merlot _you _like," I couldn't help pointing out.

"It's a self-serving gift." He put the food in the fridge and then grabbed my hand, trying to tug me behind him as he headed to our bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"I got really dirty today so I'm going to need your help getting thoroughly clean in the shower."

"We don't really have time…"

Hector cut me off with a searing kiss and then we did a lot of things in the shower; very few of them involved cleaning.

Despite the bathroom activities, we only left a few minutes later than we should have. Hector was quiet on the drive, but that wasn't unusual. I was zoned out myself, thinking about how to diffuse the situation if Stephanie went overboard with the _"not a birthday dinner"_ dinner.

"Thank you," Hector said, startling me out of my own head, "for not mentioning what today is."

I gave him my dimpled smile, not really knowing what to say. I had the feeling something really bad happened at some point on his birthday but I learned pretty quickly not to ask too many questions. I've almost asked Stephanie several times if she knows about it, or if she knows _anything_ about his past or his family, not that Steph would ever betray that trust if she did, but I've stopped myself, choosing to believe he'll tell me when he's ready.

And then again, maybe he won't ever tell me. He did warn me from the beginning there were some things he would never be able to share with me and if his birthday is one of those things, I was going to have to learn to be okay with it.

I turned back to the window and focused on the scenery as we drove until Hector's softly spoken words made all the blood in my veins stop moving. "It's because of my Mom." He cut his eyes to me but I was too busy holding my breath and hoping he'd say more to offer a response.

He fixed his gaze back to the road and gave me my wish. "She died on my birthday five years ago. It's…it's just…._better_ when I don't think about it." When he had to clear his throat after that admission my heart seemed to break inside my chest. I didn't know what to say or even if I should try to comfort him. I wanted him to pull over so I could yank him into my arms and never let him go but that would probably make him even more uncomfortable. Hector took a slow breath and then finished with, "That's why I'm not big on…_celebrating_."

I wanted to ask more about his Mother but Hector tended to shut down when questioned so I reached across the console to take his hand. I squeezed it in silent support and he cut me a quick glance of gratitude so I knew I'd made the right decision. This was the first piece of highly personal information he'd ever revealed and I didn't want to ruin it by trying to get more out of him. I was now content in the knowledge he'd eventually tell me, it would just have to be on his own terms and in his own time frame and I would gladly wait for as long as it took.

Neither of us said anything else until we pulled into the Manoso driveway. Hector cut the engine and then turned to me with a serious expression. "What has Stephanie done?"

I tried to play dumb by giving him a confused expression but he was not falling for it. "She always does _something_ whether I want her to or not, so what is it?"

"Wait…there was an instance where you _wanted_ her to do something for you?"

He raised one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows. "Steph is wrong; you're the one with the smart mouth."

I flashed him a grin. "Maybe kissing it would help contain the sarcasm."

Hector rolled his eyes but kissed me anyway before we left the truck and once more before he rang the doorbell.

Stephanie greeted us with a margarita in her hand and a smile on her face. She handed Hector the glass, kissed his lips and then treated me to the same welcome.

We were ushered inside and straight to the kitchen where the distinct scent of enchiladas was permeating the air. Recognizing the smell, Hector shot me a look. I shrugged and asked Steph if I could have a margarita too.

She retrieved a glass from the cupboard and filled it from the pitcher still resting on the blender base.

"Where's Ranger?" Hector inquired as he set the wine on the breakfast bar.

"He's out on the deck with Tank and Beth." Stephanie's eyes widened at the death glare I leveled in her direction. "You should go say Hi; they have some news."

Hector tilted his head in that direction, silently asking me to join him but I wanted a word with our devious host first. "I gotta hit the bathroom but go, I'll be right behind you."

He headed toward the back of the house while I returned my murderous glare to Stephanie's crystal blue eyes. "Tank and Beth? What is wrong with you?"

Steph smiled with her perfect white teeth and patted my cheek like she was indulging a small child. "You need to Relax, Zip. Have some of your drink." She wrapped her hand around mine over the glass and lifted it to my face. I took a healthy swallow and then went right back to glaring.

"Hmmm. Maybe we should switch you to straight tequila," she surmised and grabbed a shot glass off the counter. After filling it to the brim with Cuervo Silver, she handed it over to me.

"Trying to get me drunk is not going to help the situation," I informed her but I tossed the liquor down my throat anyway. "It was supposed to just be the four of us. If I get stabbed in my sleep later will you be able to handle the guilt?"

Stephanie laughed. "Hector doesn't seem upset and Tank and Beth aren't staying so stop with the laser beam glare, that's my move. Here, have another." She filled my shot glass again and I drank it, chasing it down with margarita. Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought I was doing it out of order but alcohol is alcohol and it will probably hurt less getting stabbed if I am full of tequila. Steph took a few sips of her own drink before speaking again.

"Before I forget, I'm going shopping with Hector tomorrow, do you want to come?"

I made a face and shook my head. "No. Shopping is Hector's thing. He's always bringing home shirts for me," I told her, glancing down at the most recent one to find its way into my closet. It was a deep burgundy button down and Hector's eyes got all dark and sultry when I put it on after our shower. I almost thought he was going to take it right back off. "Sometimes I think he buys them just so he can take them off me."

A sly smile touched Stephanie's lips, making me realize I'd said that out loud. Crap, I must be drunk already. "Actually, _I_ picked out the shirt you have on the last time Hector and I went to the mall. It looks good on you."

I felt the embarrassed heat rush to my cheeks. "I think I'll go say Hi to Tank and Beth now."

"You're extra cute when you blush!" Stephanie called as I quickly walked away from her. I found everyone on the deck where Ranger and Tank and surprisingly, Hector, were puffing on cigars. Ranger and Tank both had tumblers of brandy in their hands and Beth was leaning back into Tank's barrel chest.

"Zip!" She greeted when I stepped outside. Waving me over with her hands she said, "Come here."

I cut my eyes to Hector to make sure he was okay as I made my way to her. She grabbed my hand when I was within reach and yanked me the rest of the way, placing my palm over her pregnant belly.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I felt a powerful kick against my hand. "That's…._weird_. Does it hurt?"

"No," she said on a laugh. "But he's really active. Been kicking the shit out of me all day."

"He?"

Tank grinned at me from behind Beth. "Yup. We found out today it's a boy. That's why we stopped by."

"Congrats," I offered. "Seems like you are trying to grow the next generation of Rangemen… if you add him to Lester's three."

"Steph said the same thing," Ranger chimed in. "She thinks it's some sort of Rangeman sperm conspiracy that makes it impossible for anyone to have a girl."

"It's probably better this way," Hector said, and we all turned to look at him. He was staring out into the darkness of the back yard and I went to his side, where I belonged. "A girl would have a hard time with twenty overly protective, gun wielding uncles who would frighten any potential dates she might have."

"Touché," Ranger admitted and tipped his brandy glass to his lips.

"We're gonna take off," Tank announced a few moments later and ushered his pregnant wife into the house. Ranger was on his heels, leaving me and Hector alone.

He turned to face me and I moved in front of him, placing my palms on either side of his hips on top of the deck railing. "Are you okay? I tried to talk Steph out of this."

"I'm good, mi amor. We lived in this house for close to two months; I'm…_comfortable_ here." I leaned in and kissed him, tasting cigars and brandy.

"Okay, but tell me if it gets to be too much and we'll go." I touched his cheek, running my thumb over his tear drop.

A small smile titled his lips. "I love it when you look at me that way, but it also makes me want to fuck you so we better go inside." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. "Those are your Mom's enchiladas I smell, right?"

"Yes, but I didn't have anything to do with it. Steph conspired with her behind my back."

Hector looked at me over his shoulder as we made our way to the kitchen. "Stephanie can be very sneaky when she wants to be."

"Who's sneaky?" Steph queried, looking over at us as she laid out plates and silverware at the small table in the kitchen. I was just glad she hadn't set up a big production in the formal dining room. Sometimes I forget that she knows just as well as I do what Hector can handle.

"You are, _Estefania. _Very, _very_ sneaky." Stephanie's smile was always so big when he said her name in Spanish and I couldn't blame her. He mostly used English these days but his accent was sexy as hell. She kissed him on the lips and gently ran her fingers over his hair. If I didn't know Hector was a hundred percent gay, the intimacy those two have would make me nervous.I was guessing Ranger felt the same way or Hector would a dead man by now.

"It's part of her charm," Ranger said as he joined us in the kitchen. He pulled her against him for a quick kiss. "Let's eat."

Ranger opened the wine Hector brought and offered a toast before we dug in. "To good wine, good food and good friends. _Salud_."

We raised our glasses and began devouring my Mother's enchiladas. After Stephanie said how good they were about a million times, Hector prodded me into telling the story of how I almost burned down the house when I was a kid while trying to make them on my own when my parents were out of town. He'd heard the story more than once already but he still laughed about my singed eyebrows and the ruined curtains and the fact that my Mother still won't allow me inside her kitchen after all these years.

Ranger brought down the jovial mood a few minutes later when he mentioned what I wanted nothing more than to forget.

"I owe you two an apology," he said after finishing the last of his wine.

"For?" Hector inquired.

"Ace and Jay. I should have been aware there was a problem before it got so out of hand."

My stomach dropped at the voicing of their names. Hector and I knew they were both uncomfortable with us but we'd been mostly ignoring the looks and muttered comments until last week when I found myself alone with them in the gym locker room. I wasn't paying close attention to either of them so was caught off guard when Ace got in my face. He called me a faggot and when I chose not to respond and tried to reach for my clothes, he shoved me hard into the long bank of metal lockers. Jay joined him and they had me caged in like an animal.

Fortunately, Ranger appeared out of nowhere and yanked Jay's arm behind his back while his other hand shot out, connecting solidly with Ace's throat. He took both of them down in a matter of seconds and I heard later that Jay's hand was broken and Ace had to have surgery to repair his damaged vocal chords.

I hadn't even realized Ranger was in the gym.

"Their employment has been terminated and they have been removed completely from the Rangeman building. If I'd know about their…_intolerance_, I never…"

"Assholes," Stephanie chimed in, making Ranger's lips twitch in a small smile.

"I never would have hired them in the first place."

Hector squeezed my thigh under the table. He'd been off sight when it all went down and I'd had to talk him out of hunting them down and dismembering them when he found out what they'd done. I opened my mouth to respond to Ranger but Hector beat me to it.

"I should be the one apologizing," he said. "I'm sorry our…_lifestyle_ caused a problem. I should have…"

"Stop!" Stephanie interrupted forcefully. "The only ones who should be sorry are the homophobic, shitbag, asshats who dared say horrible things about my guys. They got no less than they deserve as far as I'm concerned and since they are long gone, and good riddance, we can let it go and move on. Capisce?"

"Capisce," Ranger, Hector and I agreed after her outburst. It seemed the only logical response.

"Good, because it's time for cake!"

We ate Hector's "not a birthday cake" cake, well Ranger only had a single bite of Stephanie's piece, and finished the bottle of wine and after the food and drink was all gone, Hector and I headed out.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" I asked as we eased out of the driveway.

"Nothing where I get to be with you is bad, Zip."

The man had a knack for saying things that hit me right in the heart and I had to swallow the unexpected emotion. "Ditto," I was finally able to say without my voice cracking.

It was the last thing either of us said the rest of the night. Not a lot of talking was needed after that.


	7. The House - Hector

_JE owns the rights to anything familiar. Mistakes are all mine - sorry about those_

_Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and follows it brightens my days to know how much you are enjoying these two unconventional Merry Men._

* * *

><p><span><strong>The House<strong>

**Hector POV**

Zip let out an exasperated sigh into the phone and continued what sounded like an exhausting conversation with his sister. "Zyla, you're starting to sound like Mom. I am _not_ telling you about that. I think I should be entitled to at least a little bit of privacy."

I reached across the center console and laced our fingers together as I maneuvered my truck through the streets of Trenton. He squeezed my hand and shot me a quick smile before rolling his eyes and saying into the phone, "What? _No_. Jesus, Zy. Do I ask you about your sex life? Oh my god, stop talking immediately. I do _not _want to hear this."

He pulled the phone away from his head and although I could hear her voice I couldn't make out what she was saying. From the horrified look on Zip's face, I was grateful. The talking stopped and he put it back to his ear. "Of course I wasn't listening and if you tell me about his crooked dick again I am not coming to visit you for Thanksgiving." He closed his eyes and shook his head and then he told her, "I'm hanging up now."

I heard her loud laugh before he managed to disconnect the call. "Christ," he muttered as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. "My sister likes to torture me."

"That's what siblings are for," I replied absently as I turned into the driveway and cut the engine.

"Do you have a sister that likes to screw with you too?" I'd never told him much about my family so he had no way of knowing the innocent question made it feel like someone had wrapped a fist around my heart and was trying to rip it right out of my chest.

I don't know how long I sat there without speaking but Zip finally broke the silence. "Where are we?" I turned to look him and found him staring out the windshield at the two story house in front of us.

Part of the reason I loved him was because he pushed when I needed it but he also knew when he shouldn't. I let out a slow breath and buried the memories of my sister before I opened the door. "C'mon," I said, but Zip stopped me with a hand on my arm and a quiet apology.

"Don't," I told him, hating that he felt he needed to apologize for wanting to know what he probably already should. "Let's go inside."

He followed me up the stone sidewalk to the front door and stood beside me silently while I dug the key out of my pocket. When I got it open, I stepped inside the small foyer and held the door while he came in behind me.

The house was older and had fallen into disrepair but I liked the green siding mixed with stone on the front and the wide staircase that started in the foyer and wound in a long curve to the second floor. The previous owners had restored all the wood inside to a deep cherry finish, which was beautiful, but the rest of the interior was in desperate need of renovation. I was hoping Zip would help me with that.

"It needs some work," I mused, wandering into the great room. Zip was behind me and I could almost hear all the questions churning in his head that he'd yet to voice. My eyes traveled over the peeling wallpaper and the thread-bare carpet before I set them on Zip's confused expression.

His hands were in his pockets and he stood watching me, waiting for the reason I'd brought him to an old, empty house and I suddenly felt incredibly nervous, although I don't know why. He'd proved time and time again he was all in with me so the insecurities that always seem to creep into my head were entirely unjustified.

I had a whole spiel prepared but standing there looking at the man I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life loving and knowing he felt the same, I completely changed what I was going to say to him. Zip didn't know, because I'd never told him but we had something in common. Although it went against my nature to talk to anyone about my past, I wanted him to be the one to hear it. Since we'd both lost a sibling to violence, he would be able to understand when no one else did.

I'd told him a little about my Mother but I'd never even mentioned the rest of my family and it was _way_ past time. "I never really knew my Dad," I started and Zip went completely still as his eyes zeroed in on mine. "He split when I was a kid. I have a brother who hasn't spoken to me in years and my sister…" This would be the hardest thing for me to discuss and I had to pause and fight back the guilt that still surges every time I think of her.

"My sister's name was Elena. She was murdered by a rival gang member in retaliation of a perceived slight." I swallowed hard and touched the tattoo on my neck. "I don't cover it up because I want the reminder of what my choices led to and of what I promised myself I would never become again."

Inevitably, my mind went to the night after I'd found her, and what I did to the ones responsible. It brought a sudden and complete stop to the speech I was thrusting upon Zip and I had to turn away from his piercing gaze. Maybe someday I would tell him all of it, but not today.

His strong arms came around me from behind and he pressed his lips to the tattoo on my neck. "Nothing you say could ever make me love you less, Hector. Do you want to tell me the rest?"

I turned in his arms. "Not now. But I will."

"Thank you for trusting me," he said softly and kissed me lightly.

"_Finally,"_ I chided myself, knowing he'd been waiting for a long time to learn anything that personal about me, but Zip only shook his head.

"Everyone has to go at their own pace, I get that."

Did he ever. He certainly got _me_ and not a day went by where I wasn't thankful he had the patience to deal with my baggage.

I kissed _him_ after that and it got heated quicker than normal. "I don't know what we're doing in this house or who it belongs to, but does it have a bedroom?" Zip asked as his hands skimmed down towards the buckle of my belt.

"Three," I informed him, "but this is going to have to wait."

"Why?" He wanted to know. His lips brushed across my ear and I had to reluctantly pull away before we got naked. I checked my watch as I wiggled out of his arms. Definitely not enough time to get naked.

"One because there are no beds…"

"I don't need a bed," He interjected with a grin. "Just a space that doesn't have a giant window with no blinds." We both glanced at the bay window that looked out over the street.

"There are plenty of those and I promise we'll…_christen_ all of them at some point, but trust me – now isn't ideal."

"Hmmm. Well that is unfortunate." He rubbed his hand over the rock-hard bulge behind my zipper. _Damn it_, I should have brought him here sooner so we'd have the place to ourselves for a while. I moved away from his magical hands with a small groan.

"Later," I promised and checked my watch again. "So this house…I'm sure you have questions."

"A few. Where do you want me to start?"

"Nowhere. This should answer most of them." I pulled the deed out of the pocket inside my jacket and handed it over. He opened it slowly and I watched his eyes travel down the page. When he got to the most important part, his head shot up.

"You…you bought us a house?" I'd put both our names on the paperwork so there would be no questions about ownership if something happened to either of us.

"Yeah. I know we already live together but I wanted a place away from work where it could just be the two of us. It needs a lot of renovation and I was hoping we could do that together." I looked around the room again, picturing what it would be like when we were done. Zip latched onto my arm mid scan and yanked me against his body.

"This place is ours? Seriously?"

"Yes. Do you like it?"

His response was a brain melting kiss which was interrupted by a quiet clearing of a throat. We broke apart and turned in unison to Zoe Zabar's sparkling golden eyes. "I think he likes it," she said with a laugh.

"Mom?" Zip looked at me with that adorable confused expression. At least he knew why we didn't get naked a few minutes ago.

"Hello Zander." She kissed her son on the cheek and planted one on mine too.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, Mom, but what are you doing here?"

Zoe shot me an expectant look. "I haven't told him yet," I admitted.

"Ah. Well, my dear son, Hector invited me for lunch and he's also hired me to help with the renovation on this beautiful house." Zip's Mom is an accomplished architect and also an interior decorator and I figured we'd need all the help we could get. "Which is a good thing," she continued, "or the two of you would probably just paint everything black and be done with it. Lunch is in the car and so are my sample books. Will you go get them for me?"

Zip's mouth was hanging open and then he closed it and opened it a few more times before giving up on finding something to say. He left us with a small sigh to do as his Mother requested.

"I think he was surprised," Zoe told me when Zip was out of ear shot. "This place is going to be gorgeous when you're done with it."

"I think so too," I agreed as we both scanned the room.

"Hector," she addressed me a moment later, "I have never seen my son happier in his whole life than he has been with you. Thank you for loving him so completely. I can tell how hard it is for you to let people in so I want you to know how much I appreciate you including me in the life you're building together."

She gave my arm a quick squeeze and I had to fight back a lump in my throat. What was it about this family that got me so emotional? "You both make it pretty easy, actually," I let her know and hell if that wasn't the truth. "I don't really have any family so I feel pretty lucky to be a part of yours." And I really _was_ a part of them. From the moment I met her, Zoe Zabar has treated me like one of her own even if she probably shouldn't. I love her and God knows I'm crazy about her son.

"You might think twice about that when you finally meet Zyla." I laughed along with her but I was pretty sure I could handle Zip's sister. From what he'd told me, she sounded a lot like Stephanie and if that was the case, she and I would get along just fine.

Zip ended our discussion when he came back into the house with his arms full. "Did you make your enchiladas?" He asked, holding up what looked like an insulated picnic basket.

"Of course," Zoe confirmed. "This is definitely an enchilada situation, but where are we going to eat?"

I'd taken care of that earlier, setting up a small table and chairs in the empty kitchen. As we ate her delicious food, we made plans about where to begin the renovation and went through a bunch of her sample books, picking out paint colors and granite and tile all the other small details I hadn't even thought of.

It was late when we finally said goodbye to Zoe and as soon as the door was closed I found myself in Zip's arms.

"God, Hector. You completely slay me." He nuzzled his face against my neck and continued on between the tiny kisses he was placing over my skin. "This house…I love it. I only wish it was already furnished so we could spend the night here tonight."

"Ask and you shall receive," I said cryptically. He pulled back and eyed me hopefully.

"Did you lie about there being a bed?"

"I thought you said you didn't need a bed."

He showed me is dimple. "I only need you."

"You already have me." I took his hand and led him to the staircase. He followed me up and to the master suite at the end of the long hallway. It was the only room in the house that the previous owners had renovated and I didn't really want to change a thing. The floors were done in the deep cherry wood and the walls were painted a soft yellow. The en suite bath had new travertine floors that set off the olive granite of the vanity top and I'd made sure the water was turned on so we could try out the massive enclosed glass shower.

"Hopefully this will do," I said, opening the door. "We'll have to go bed shopping later." I'd laid out a pile of blankets and set up some candles. Pretty cheesy, but I knew he'd want to spend the night.

Zip took in the room and since he seemed to be speechless, I guess I'd done okay. "I told you," he finally said with a grin after inspecting everything. "I don't need a bed."

He proved that theory many, _many_ times before the sunrise.


	8. The Rest of Our Lives

_JE owns the rights to anything familiar - mistakes are mine and many apologies for those._

This tale will now be diverging from the '_Glimpse_' timeline and is set several months after the end of the last chapter of that story.

_For Margaret and also for zicobabe_

**Warning:** The following may get excessively romantic and/or sappy. _Apologies in advance._

* * *

><p><strong>The Rest of our Lives<strong>

**Zip POV**

"You need to get it together, Zip. My wife will be pissed if I end up at the emergency room because you jabbed a needle in my eye." I knew Tank was fucking with me, but he was right, I needed to get a grip. For some reason I couldn't stop my hands from shaking.

A bullet had fortunately only grazed by his face instead of blowing his head off, but it left a gash starting at his hairline, right by his left eye, and I was attempting to stitch it closed.

I set the needle and thread on top of my case and took a breath. "Maybe I should get Bobby to do this."

Tank eyed me critically. "What's wrong with you today? I've never seen you react this way when things haven't gone exactly as planned."

I didn't know what my problem was. Besides almost getting shot again and now having to patch wounds of those who had… that never bothered me before, yet_ something_ freaked me out because my hands were trembling and I felt like I could vomit at any second. I cut my eyes away from Tank and dropped them to the ring on my finger, running my thumb over it a couple times. The familiar smooth surface always seemed to calm me a little. "I don't know what the deal is," I admitted without looking at him.

"I do," he replied and it brought my head up. He flicked his eyes briefly to the ring I was still touching and then met my curious gaze. "You have someone to go home to now. It makes things like what happened today harder to deal with."

I once again looked at the ring Hector slid on my finger six months ago. "Well shit," I mumbled, realizing he was right. We'd already had a very close call when I'd been shot a couple of years ago. Today wasn't quite on that level, but it could have gone really, _really_ wrong. I think part of it was that Hector and I still hadn't found the time to get married and I didn't want my life to end before having been married to him.

I brought my eyes back to Tank's bleeding face. "As do you, but it doesn't seem to affect _you_ at all."

"That's because I'm not a pussy," he told me with a straight face. "Now, will you finish so I can go home to my wife and kid?"

It had the desired effect of drawing a laugh from me and I was able to close the wound without puncturing his eyeball or anything else that shouldn't be stabbed.

"Speaking of, how is Jack?" I inquired as I tied off the thread. "You haven't brought him by the building in a while."

As always when someone mentioned his son, Tank's face split in a wide grin. "He's great. I think he's about to say his first word. I just hope it's not of the four letter variety or Beth might kill me."

I laughed again and wiped an alcohol pad over the neat row of stitches. "Just keep him away from Stephanie and you should be fine."

"That's true enough," he said with a deep chuckle.

"You're good to go," I told him, dropping everything into a medical waste bag.

"I knew you could do it." He slid off the retaining wall where I'd made him sit and then clamped a huge hand on my shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze. "It gets easier," he added and then headed Bobby's way.

"Really?" I called after him, hope threading lightly through my voice.

"Fuck no." He grinned at me over his shoulder and I rolled my eyes behind his back while I began packing my gear.

Per Rangeman protocol, there was a debrief after the _incident _so it was really late when I finally headed home. Hector had been expecting me at six and it was nearly eight when I exited the building.

We're not overly sentimental people but today's the anniversary of the first night we spent together and he actually brought it up last week. I kept track of that kind of stuff but didn't think _he_ did so I was a little thrown off guard. His response when I asked him why he remembered that particular date made my heart flip beneath my ribs. "_It__'__s the day you changed my life."_

Hector wasn't really a verbal person, but every once in a while he let things like that fall out of his mouth and it made me all mushy. It also made me want to fuck his brains out - which I did, repeatedly.

I thought he might be planning a celebratory dinner or something for tonight because he'd been more intense than usual the past couple of days but the house was dark when I eased into the garage. It wasn't unusual, he tended to stick to one area until I got home, unlike me who wandered the whole house when he wasn't there.

I cut the engine and headed inside, flipping the light on in the kitchen as I went. The new granite on the recently restored counters shone under the lights and I smiled as I traveled through the room. We'd finally finished the last of the remodeling a few weeks ago and the house looked pretty damn good. It's where we spent most of our time now and I wanted to talk to him about giving up our apartment, but first things first. I was starving and wanted dinner but since the kitchen was spotless I guessed we must be going out to eat.

"Hec?" I called as I hit the long, curving stairway. He didn't respond and I felt a frown tugging at my lips. _Was he not home?_

**Hector POV**

"What's going on, Hector?" Stephanie entered my bedroom on a pair of three inch Christian Louboutin's and the sound of them clicking on the hardwood floors bought my head around. They were a simple black patent but the iconic red soles made them really stand out. She'd paired them perfectly with the cocktail-length dress she'd chosen to wear and I told her how great she looked.

"This is nothing," she replied, running a palm over the slightly belled skirt. "Have you taken a look at yourself? Because that suit is all manner of hot."

I flashed a grin and dropped a kiss on her cheek while she smoothed down my tie. "Ranger's guy is pretty good."

"I'd say so, since you only gave us three days notice and this thing fits you like a second skin, but you're deflecting. What's the deal? You seem almost...you aren't _nervous_, are you?"

I nearly rolled my eyes. I wasn't nervous; that particular affliction hardly ever affected me but I was..._anxious_ so I told her that. "I just want everything to be..." I almost said perfect but our lives were so far from that it was almost laughable. Although I did think Zip and I had somehow made our own version of perfect and that wasn't half bad. "Right," I concluded and Stephanie grimaced slightly. "What? _What was that face?"_

"Okay," she said, "but please remember you only gave us _three_ days to pull this together."

"Stephanie," I warned, suddenly feeling very tense.

"We got your license but Judge McArthur is on vacation in Barbados."

I ran my fingers through my hair and turned away from her, trying not to think about the sudden tightness in my chest.

"But it's alright," she assured me quickly. "Ranger has a backup but he said I had to run it by you first since you know him. _I_ said we shouldn't say anything and then you wouldn't have a choice but he insisted and...it's _Manny_," she finished on an exhale.

That brought my pacing to a halt and I spun back to face her. "What? Manny from work?"

Stephanie was nodding, making her long curls bounce on her shoulders. "Yeah, I was surprised too. Apparently he was the chaplain in Ranger's unit in the army and he recently just got re-certified or whatever it is they have to do, but at any rate he's good to go and can legally perform the ceremony. Are you okay with that? I know you wanted to keep it small and quiet..."

"I'm good with it," I let her know. And I was. It might be a little awkward, but I'm sure in the end I wouldn't really care.

"Good," she breathed a sigh of relief and dug around in her pocketbook for her phone. "I'll let Ranger know." The device rang in her hand before she could dial and she put it up to her ear. I could tell it was her husband by the smile on her face. _Did I grin like that when Zip called me?_

Her quick greeting was obviously interrupted by something serious as a frown wrinkled her forehead and her responses became short and clipped. My body tensed again for bad news.

"Yeah...Okay... Injuries? You're sure? Yes, I'll see you soon then." She disconnected and met my now worried face. "There was a problem but everyone is okay. It's going to delay things a bit but we are still good...He's fine, Hec. I promise." She squeezed my bicep and I swallowed hard at her words.

"How bad?" I wanted to know.

"Not very," she reassured me. "Only superficial stuff. It still sucks but no one got more than a few stitches. We _ar_e going to have to kill a couple of hours though."

"Zip's mom will be back with Zyla in a few minutes."

"So? You like his Mom. And did you see what she did with the backyard? It looks amazing."

She was right about that. Zoe Zabar made most of the house look amazing but she'd turned the backyard into something out of a movie for the wedding ceremony. I asked her not to go overboard but I guess she couldn't stop herself. "I do and it does," I agreed. "But this will be the first time I'm meeting his sister and I don't think I can entertain her for two whole hours."

"Relax," Steph said. "You can and you will and if you can't, that's why _I'm_ here. It's what the best man does."

I grinned at her again just as the doorbell rang. "Well, you _are_ entertaining, but you're about as far from a man as a person can get."

She gave me a tiny eye roll but then pulled me into an unexpected hug. "I love you, Hec. And I'm so happy that you finally quit avoiding the best thing that ever happened to you and that you finally realize how worthy of love you are." She didn't let me respond, which was probably a good thing, since it almost brought tears to my eyes. Instead she took my hand and led me down the stairs.

I opened the door to Zoe and her miniature copy, Zyla. Same long, blonde hair, same unbelievable golden eyes, same fucking dimple. She was just about a foot shorter than Zip and a half a foot shorter than her Mother. I wondered absently if Zoe's late husband was short.

"Oh, Hector. You look so handsome." Zoe hugged me after I ushered them inside. She was about to introduce her daughter when Zyla spoke, eyeing me up and down like she was critiquing a statue.

"So you're the famous Hector." She walked around me in a slow circle. "Well, I can see the appeal, you're kinda cute."

I don't think anyone has ever referred to me as _cute _before but I wasn't about to argue. She had a look on her face like she could chew me up and spit me out before I even saw it coming.

"You make my brother happy," she stated, coming back around to face me.

"I try to, yeah."

"Good. But before this goes any further, you should know that if you ever hurt him, _I __will kill yo_u."

_"Zyla!" _Zoe admonished but I held up a hand while Stephanie barked out a laugh.

"Understood," I said with a nod and she nodded back, an accord reached.

"We're going to get along great," Stephanie jumped in. "I had the exact same conversation with Zip when they first got together.

"My kinda girl," Zyla replied with a grin. "Now, I've just spent an hour in the car with my Mother so do you have any Grey Goose in this place?"

_"Zyla!"_

And that was _my_ kinda girl. I explained the delay while we had drinks and then Stephanie disappeared with my future sister-in-law so she could "get ready," which left me alone with Zoe while we waited for Zip to get home.

** Zip POV**

"Hector?" I called again when I hit the top of the stairs. I was retrieving my phone to call him when I heard him answer from our bedroom.

I picked up the pace, anxious to see him and felt my shoulders relax when I pushed open the door and saw him walking out of the master bath. I didn't even say hello, just pulled him into my arms and held on tight.

"Whoa," he murmured and slid his hand up to the nape of my neck, slipping his fingers in my hair as I dropped my head onto his shoulder. "You okay?"

I brushed a kiss over the tattoo on his neck and smiled at the hint of Acqua Di Gio. It was my favorite cologne on him. I inhaled another long breath before answering.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it wasn't a great day but I'm good now. Listen, I know things have been crazy lately with the house renovation and work and everything else but...can we figure out when we're gonna get married? Maybe this weekend? I just really want to be married to you before..." I trailed off as I ran my hands up and down his back, finally realizing what he was wearing.

I extracted myself from his embrace and took a step back. Hector's face was carefully blank. "Why are you in a suit?" I ran my fingers under the lapel. _Italian silk_. "Is this Armani?" Don't get me wrong, we weren't opposed to dressing up and were far from strangers to designer clothes but I could count on one hand the number of times I'd seen him in a suit and they'd all been at weddings. _Did he...were we_..."What's going on, Hec?"

He graced me with a rare full smile. "Yes, we can figure out when to get married, but I don't want to wait until the weekend so we're going to do it now. Yes it's Armani and yours is in the closet. Take a shower, get dressed, and meet me out back." He pressed his lips to my forehead and left me standing in the middle of our bedroom with my mouth hanging open in shock.

I've never showered so fast in my life and didn't really take time to admire the dark chocolate-colored suit that had obviously been tailored specifically for me as I slid into it. I did remember that Hector loved me in brown. He said it did amazing things to my eyes and a significant amount of my wardrobe catered to that.

I took one quick stop at my dresser before I left the room and when I hit the stairs I faltered for a second, thinking of my family. My mom and sister wouldn't be pleased when they found out I got married and didn't invite them - it wasn't going to stop me - but it did give me pause. I'd have to try and talk Hector into having a small party or reception soon.

I reached the sliding glass door that exited onto our deck and pushed the vertical blinds back that were covering the door. That was odd; those blinds were hardly ever closed. I slid open the door and stepped out into the deck, expecting to find Hector waiting for me but was greeted by my sister, wearing a gorgeous navy slip dress and heels that made her almost as tall as me.

"Better close your mouth before you swallow a fly," she quipped and linked her arm through mine.

_"Zy?" _

"You didn't really think I'd miss your freaking _wedding, _did you?"

"Hector..."

"Of course he did," she cut me off. "Turns out he's sorta perfect and he seems to really love your goofy ass, so I guess I approve."

It was a ringing endorsement from my sister, but I knew her better than anyone. "How many times did you threaten him?"

A slow grin tipped her mouth up at the corners but she avoided my knowing accusation "Did Mom go gaga out here, or what?" She gestured with her hand to the transformed deck and backyard and I took in the alterations. My mother did go a little nuts but it looked really good.

There were white lights wrapped around the railings of the deck with multiple strings of the same kind extending from the roof out across the yard and ending at the two large oak trees that stood regally at the fence line. I knew there were other things I should be paying attention to - like several small tables draped in black cloth with silver runners down the middle and what looked like a new bar set up by the barbecue pit and the stranger with photography equipment - but I'd set my eyes on Hector the second I saw him out by the trees, talking lowly to Steph and Ranger…and _Manny?_ And everything thing else faded into the background – including my sister who was saying something else to me I hadn't really heard. _"What?"_

"I said, give me your ring." She was holding out her hand and I only hesitated a second before sliding it off my finger. There was a slight tightening in my chest as her fist closed around it. I'd never really had it off since he'd given it to me and it felt really weird.

"It's only for a minute," my sister soothed, obviously reading me like a book. "Now, C'mon," she said, slipping her arm through mine again. "I'm giving you away."

She tugged me across the deck and headed out over the lawn. Hector's eyes found mine as we made our way to him and everything I ever needed to know, I saw on his face. He wasn't hiding anything tonight, apparently from anyone, because my sister said from beside me. "I'm really happy for you, Zander, and I hope someday I will find someone who looks at me the way you two look at each other. It's really…" She trailed off, unable to find an adequate description and I knew the feeling. I often found myself at a loss for words when he looked at me that way.

I thanked my sister and pecked her on the cheek and then Hector was taking my hand. Later I would ask why _Manny_ was officiating the ceremony, but right then I didn't care.

Steph and Ranger and my Mom and sister stood around us in a small semi-circle and Manny began what I'd been waiting for since the day I met Hector.

Manny cleared his throat and flashed a smile. "I've been informed this should be short and sweet and to quote Hector verbatim_, 'none of that 'traditional crap'_ so we're here tonight to officially join these two in matrimony and in lieu of the _usual_ vows, I will now give you the floor." He gestured to Hector and my soon to be husband lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed my palm before starting.

"I think there will always be a part of me that can't believe I'm the one you chose to so generously give your heart to and I'm constantly amazed after knowing me better than anyone else in this world, you somehow still manage to love me...you are the light in the endless darkness that I will gladly follow the rest of our lives."

My heart turned over at his words and I had to choke back the rush of emotion he always seemed to bring to the surface so I could actually speak. "I knew the second I saw you I would love you and although you made it _challenging_, I was right. I've loved you since that moment and will spend the rest of our lives loving you and making sure you know you're worth it."

Hector had to swallow at that so at least I knew it wasn't just me getting overly emotional. Manny said it was time for the rings and I surprised Hector by pulling the one I'd gotten for him out of my pocket. The ceremony had been a surprise, but I've had the ring since the day after he gave me mine. I knew there was a possibility our wedding would end up being a last minute ceremony so I wanted to be prepared.

We exchanged rings, were pronounced legally hitched and then given permission to seal the deal. Hector whispered, "I love you," just before our lips touched and as always the kiss quickly spiraled into a fog of lust that made me wish we were alone.

The second surprise of the night came when I heard very loud whistling and a round of applause that was way too huge for the small group of people gathered around us. Hector and I broke apart and turned to find what looked like most of the Rangeman company crossing the lawn.

Several "Congratulations" were tossed out and I think it was Lester who exclaimed, "It's about fucking time!" and then we were overwhelmed with handshakes and pats on the back and kisses on the cheek from Steph and my Mom and sister and some of the guys' wives. Junior set up his DJ equipment on the deck and started some music while Woody and Bones manned the bar, waiters materialized from out of nowhere with trays of champagne and food and we were instantly right in the middle of a wedding reception. It was a good hour before I was able to drag Hector away for a minute of alone time so I could tell him how much all of it meant to me.

It was very cliché, but I'd yanked him into the bathroom for privacy. He almost derailed my thoughts with his wandering hands and wicked tongue and I was as hard as stone when he finally let me up for air but I managed to not rip him out of his suit while we had a whole backyard full of guests. I leaned into him, pressing him against the wall and held his piercing eyes. "This was…God Hec, I don't even know what to say, except thank you. I…it…it means everything to me that you were willing to do this and have all our friends here…you continue to surprise me and I just…"

"I know mi amor." He threaded his fingers in my hair and brought my head to his for another quick kiss. "But the party wasn't me. You'll have to thank Steph for that. I didn't even know about it until two minutes before you walked outside."

That was surprising. Steph must have been feeling brave and I was guessing my Mother had something to do with it as well. "Are you mad?"

Hector's mouth lifted at the corners. "How could I be mad when I get you for the rest of our lives?" He kissed my ring and then my neck and then my lips and I made the decision our guests would have to be on their own for a while.

_I needed to start the rest of our lives immediately. _


End file.
